Some implementations of dual-radio communication devices equipped with a wireless local area network ‘WLAN’ and a Bluetooth® ‘BT’ radio allow for simultaneous operation of both radios. Bluetooth® combats interference by applying adaptive frequency hopping (AFH). The BT radio performs a receive-and-transmit exchange over a 1 MHz channel before hopping to a different channel. Channels with strong interference present are marked as ‘bad’ and avoided for a certain period of time. In the case of co-located BT radio and WLAN radio, AFH is sufficient to prevent a BT radio from being an in-channel interferer with the WLAN radio which is communicating with an access point in the vicinity. Therefore, adjacent channel interference ‘ACI’ becomes an important radio frequency metric considered in allowing simultaneous WLAN reception and BT transmission.